The installation of window treatments requires the use of window treatment hanging supports such as curtain and valance rods and brackets, vertical and horizontal Venetian blind supports, and the like. However, positioning such supports for attachment to wall surfaces, such that the window treatments are properly aligned in relation to the window has always been problematic. Anyone who has attempted to hang a curtain rod, so that it is properly aligned in relation to a window, with its ends equidistance from both the left and right sides of the window, knows how difficult this can be. Gauging the distances above, to the side of, and within windows and frames of windows routinely has been subject to inaccurate estimation or cumbersome measurement techniques. While rulers, tape measures and right angle squares are used to determine measurements and distances around a window, these tools also are difficult to use for obtaining accurate measurements and attachment points for window treatment hanging supports, especially when dealing with high windows and those difficult to reach.